Disappearing Act
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Kerry disappears, leaving a worried Cate to look for her. Will she be found? Tune in to find out!
1. Deep Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show, the characters,etc. I own the plot though.**

Cate turned and looked at the officer. "I've searched everywhere for

Kerry. I can't seem to find her anywhere." The officer jotted

down notes and continued to listen. Cate took a deep breath and then

said," She wasn't at her usual places and I am starting to worry

about her." Earlier that day, Cate had been sitting in the minivan

outside the school. It was 3:15 in the afternoon, and Kerry should

have been walking to the car by now. Cate thought to herself,"

Maybe Kerry had something to do after school, and she was running

late. Cate had looked frantically for Kerry. Where could Kerry have

gone to? She had ran in and out of hallways, and searched each room

in the school. Kerry was nowhere to be found. Walking through the

hallways, she saw her boss and lover, as she sometimes called it, Ed

Gibb. Cate ran up to him, and had said," Ed, Kerry's gone

missing. I'm worried about her. Where could she have gone to? Oh,

Ed I'm worried." Ed put his arm around Cate's shoulder. "

Cate, there is nothing to worry about. I'm sure wherever Kerry is,

she's fine." Cate seemed reassured by this, and kept her cool.

But she seemed a bit concerned. Kerry wouldn't leave the school

grounds. She wouldn't just disappear like that. Cate turned to

Bridget. Bridget had been looking a bit tense. Cate had then asked

Bridget, " Where's the last place you saw your sister?" Bridget

hesitated, and then said, " The last time I saw her, it was in the

hallway." Cate looked over again in the hallway, and the usual

bustle of students were around, rushing to their activities. Bridget

looked at Cate helplessly. " That was before the final bell rang.

It was around lunchtime I think." Cate nodded silently, and they

continued to walk into the hallway in complete silence. Then they

walked to the car, seeing that Kerry was not on campus at all. Cate

was frantic. What if she was hurt? What if she was needing help?

Meanwhile, Kerry was at the local art gallery. Feelings were racing

through her mind. She had ditched school, and run away. What was she

going to do? She sat at a bench, and took a deep breath. Kerry knew

her mother would be worried about her, but it didn't come clear to

her at all. She was hurting and emotionally distressed. Kerry was mad

at herself. She was mad for the fact that her mother was dating

again, mad because Bridget gets all the attention, and about her

life. Kerry sat on the bench and watched all the families go by. A

tear came to her eye, and she brushed it off. She then got up, and

walked away.

A great beginning...well next chapter will be here soon enough!


	2. Emotional

**Disclaimer: This is the last half of this story. Still my plot, not my characters or show.**

Kerry looked around.

By now, she figured her mom likely was worried about her. She continued walking down the corridors of the museum, admiring all the art displayed on the walls. In her mind she thought,

"Why am I torturing myself, thinking about all the wrongs in my life?"

Kerry sat down on a wooden bench,which faced a painting of dogs playing cards.

She smiled, and took out her notebook. Writing in her notebook helped her to cope with her feelings. As she wrote, she thought to herself,"I wonder if anyone noticed,even Bridget,that I ran away?"

Meanwhile, Cate was being consoled by Ed. She was in tears.

"What if Kerry was in mortal danger? I wonder if she's okay..." Cate said, sobbing.

Ed let her fall into his arms. He was concerned too.

" Don't worry, Cate. I'm sure she's fine. Kerry's a fighter,she'd fight back if something put her in danger." He rubbed her back,which seemed to stop Cate from crying a little,but she still whimpered in fear. Bridget sat there, slumped in a chair. She looked confused and at the same time, concerned for her younger sister's safety. Ed sat Cate down in one of the chairs in his office,and handed her a box of tissues. He patted her on the back gently,and said,

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to the police officers and see if they found out anything."

Kerry, at the moment was walking around, looking around at all the outside artwork. It was cool outside,so she reached in her backpack,and got her jacket. She looked around at all the families,and the sight of that brought a tear to her eye. A young woman approached her.

"Hello there,you look lost. Are you looking for something?"

The woman was in her late twenties,her brown hair cascading down the sides of her face.

Kerry smiled,and said," I feel lost." She put her bag down.

"Is there something I can assist you with? You look like something is bothering you." The woman smiled,and motioned for Kerry to sit down.

Kerry sat down,and said," I guess so. I've just been having problems this last year or so, my dad died, my sister,well we've been like this for a long time,is jealous of my sudden popularity,and my mother is dating the principal of the school,and I have this feeling its becoming a serious relationship..." She continued,and the woman nodded.

" I can see your problem. You feel lost because you feel ignored and unappreciated. Is that why?" The woman smiled.

Kerry nodded. " I think that might be one of the reasons why."

Back at the school, Cate sat there, numb with fear.

Kerry had been gone for four hours, and Cate had yet to recieve a call on her cell phone. She sat in the chair, a worried look on her face. Cate was afraid something had happened to Kerry. Ed walked in the room, looking grim.

Cate jumped out of the chair. " Oh no...Is she okay? Did you hear anything?" Ed sat down next to her,and said," She hasn't been found yet,the police are still looking for her. Cate slumped back in the chair,her hands covering her face. She started crying again. Ed put his arms around her. She slumped into his arms,and started sobbing. Bridget,seeing her mom hurting, couldn't take it anymore. She walked out of the office. When Bridget walked out of the office, her cell phone rang.

Picking it up, she answered," Hello?" The voice on the other end replied,

" Bridg,it's me,Kerry."

Bridget stood there in shock. She ran outside to take the call.

" Kerry, Mom is really scared. She has been crying for hours, worried that you might be in danger or something. Principal Gibb has been trying to calm her down."

Kerry replied," I feel really bad about running away,but I felt that I had to."

Bridget smiled," Do you need me to come get you? Where can I find you?"

Kerry replied," Well,I am at the art museum,and I was going to call Mom,so she knew where I was."

Bridget felt relieved. "Good, I think I can get the keys from Mom,and come get you. She's too emotional to drive."

Kerry then asked," Can you put Mom on the phone?"

Bridget smiled. "Sure,let me go inside and get her."

Bridget ran inside,and entered Principal Gibb's office. She held out her phone to her mother.

"Mom, its Kerry. She wants to speak to you."

Cate looked up at Ed and he looked relieved. She took the phone from Bridget.

"Kerry, where are you? I've been worried sick about you."

Kerry replied," I'm at the art museum,and Bridget offered to come get me."

Cate smiled,relieved. She thrusted her car keys at Bridget,who took them and ran out to the car.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I was worried that you were hurt or in danger."

Kerry smiled. "I promise I wont do that again."

Meanwhile, Bridget arrived at the art museum. She spotted Kerry.

Kerry spoke on the phone to Cate. " Mom, I have to go. Bridget's here. I'll see you soon."

Cate smiled. " I love you Kerry."

Kerry replied," Love you too,Mom. Bye." She shut her phone.

Bridget approached Kerry and gave her a hug. "You ready to go?"

Kerry smiled,and replied. "I'm ready. Let's go." They walked over to the minivan and got in.

As Bridget drove, they talked.

Kerry told Bridget her feelings about their mother dating Mr.Gibb.

Bridget replied," I feel the same way. It's been hard,especially with all the rumors spread about Mom and Gibb."

Kerry laughed. "What rumors?"

Bridget smiled."Oh the usual,the "is it true that your Mom and the principal had sex in the janitor's closet after school hours?" rumors."

Kerry had a disgusted look on her face. "Ew."

Bridget nodded."Exactly."

They arrived at the school, where Cate and Principal Gibb waited outside.

Kerry got out of the car,and Cate rushed over to give her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

Kerry smiled.

Cate,looking relieved,"Let's go home."

They all got in the car, and drove home, relieved to end the stressful day.


End file.
